Take Me To Your Heart
by RyeoRim411
Summary: Apa yang harus ku lakukan? Tetap bertahan atau pergi saja? OneShoot ... pair YeWook! mind to RnR?


Title : Take Me To Your Heart

Rated : K+

Main Cast : Kim Ryeowook, Kim Jongwoon and other

Disclaimer : Semuanya milik Tuhan, character, waktu dan tempat saya cuma pinjam. Tapi sejak di dalam kandungan Ryeowook sudah sah menjadi suami saya *digampar Ryeosomnia*

Warning : BL, Typo, OOC.

.

.

.

Dingin~

Seoul saat ini tengah mengalami musim dingin yang panjang. Perubahan cuaca yang tak menentu membuat orang-orang harus siaga dengan segala kemungkinan yang terjadi.

Baik itu jika mereka ada di dalam rumah dan di luar rumah. Mereka harus bersiaga dengan segala kemungkinan terburuk yang akan terjadi. Walau hanya perubahan cuaca yang tak menentu, bukan berarti mereka harus lengah bukan?

Namun, berbeda dengan namja mungil ini. Dimana orang-orang lebih memilih berada di dalam rumah bersama penghangat ruangan dan menyesap coklat panas, ia malah teruduk dan diam disini.

Bukan~ ia bukan seorang yatim piatu. Bukan tuna wisma. Ia memiliki orang tua, rumah segalanya dan ...

Suami.

Ya namja mungil yang sedang terduduk di depan estalase tersebut memiliki seorang suami. Tapi ... Dimana sang suami sekarang? Biarlah waktu yang menjawabnya, sebentar lagi kalian akan tahu.

Namja manis tersebut menatap sendu orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di hadapannya. Irisnya memerah menahan tangis, airmata terlihat menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya. Semilir angin membuat suasana semakin dingin. Sesekali mengeratkan jacket yang digunakannya. Wajahnya pucat, bibirnya yang sewarna cherry kini berubah menjadi putih.

Meringkuk sendiri di tengah kedinginan. Sesekali memejamkan matanya sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya pada kedua kakinya.

Dinginnya kota Seoul membuat ia harus menggosok tangan berulang kali. Mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Mencoba bertahan, mencari kehangatan.

'Jangan tertidur.' itulah yang ada di benaknya saat ini. Setidaknya jika ia terjaga, ia masih bisa mengontrol suhu tubuhnya agar menjadi lebih hangat. Walaupun harapannya kecil.

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil melaju perlahan. Iris namja bersurai hitam berantakan tersebut sibuk memperhatikan jalan, kanan-kiri. Jemari mungilnya mengetuk-ngetuk kemudi. Berusaha menghilangkan sedikit rasa khawatir yang menyergapnya. Tapi tetap saja, tak berhasil.

Segala cara telah ia lakukan sejak tadi, tapi tetap saja rasa khawatir dan cemas menghampirinya dirinya. Dinginnya _air conditioner _pada mobil tersebut tak menghalangi keringat dingin perlahan meluncur dari keningnya.

Masih, dengan menatap jalan sibuk mencari sosok yang selama ini berada di dekatnya. Sosok yang sering diabaikan olehnya. Terlalu sering~ ya ia sadar. Terlalu sering ia menyakiti namja mungil yang selalu ada di sampingnya.

Namja yang dianggapnya sebagai parasit. Selalu menguntit dirinya. Selalu menjadi bayangan dirinya. Dimana ada dirinya, namja tersebut selalu ada. Sangat mengganggu. Itulah yang selalu ada dalam pikirannya.

Segala cara dilakukan agar namja tersebut pergi menjauh dari dirinya, namun semua usahanya sia-sia.

Mulai dari mencaci, mengumpat dirinya dengan kata-kata kasar, menjambak rambutnya, menamparnya di hadapan banyak orang hanya karena memperlihatkan dirinya dirinya saat Yesung mengadakan pertemuan dengan rekan bisnisnya tak pernah sekalipun marah atau tersingggung. Ia selalu memaafkan Yesung, menganggap semuanya tak pernah terjadi.

Dan terakhir saat Yesung mencoba membunuh dirinya -mencoba mendorong namja mungil tersebut dari tangga rumahnya-, ia diam. Dengan ringannya mengatakan bahwa hal tersebut adalah kecerobohan dirinya. Membawa banyak barang saat akan menuruni tangga, itu alasannya. Tetap membela Yesung. Tak ingin namja yang dicintainya sejak lama itu menjadi sasaran empuk pukulan mertuanya.

Sebegitu cintakah dirinya pada Yesung? Iya ... Sangat terlihat bahkan saat Yesung mencoba membunuh dirinya, ia tetap tersenyum manis pada semua orang.

Berbohong pada sang mertua -umma appa Yesung- bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja. Berbohong pada orang tuanya bahwa Yesung menjaga dirinya dengan sangat baik. Dan berbohong pada semua orang bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja.

Tapi ia tetaplah manusia biasa, bukan Tuhan yang memiliki kesempurnaan. Dan bukankah manusia punya batas kesabaran? Oh ayolah, sebaik apapun sang istri tetap saja ada beberapa hal yang sangat menyakitkan dan mungkin suatu hari nanti namja manis itu akan meninggalkan dirinya.

Tak perlu waktu lama lagi, cukup penderitaannya selama dua tahun. Selang beberapa hari, dan ini adalah puncaknya.

_Flashback on_

Entah setan apa yang merasuki Yesung,membuat dirinya menyakiti namja tersebut lebih dari ini.

Selesai mengadakan reuni dengan teman-teman semasa sekolahnya, ia pulang dalam keadaan mabuk. Pulang larut malam dengan keadaan mabuk dan bau parfum yeoja yang menguar dari kemejanya, itu sudah biasa bagi Ryeowook atau yang lebih sering dipanggil Wookie -sang istri-.

'Selama ia tak melihat kelakuan bejat Yesung di luar, ia masih bisa bertahan.' itulah pemikiran polos seorang Wookie. Namja yang dinikahi Yesung setahun lalu. Tapi kali ini berbeda. Yesung, suaminya membawa 'hadiah' yang sangat mengerikan.

Yeoja ...

Ya Yesung mabuk bersama yeoja yang entah ia 'dapat' darimana. Yeoja dengan tubuh yang 'standar' dan wajah yang biasa saja. Hhh~ jika dibandingkan, Wookie jauh lebih manis dan cantik dari dirinya. Jika saja Yesung lebih memperhatikannya, ia pasti menyadari hal tersebut.

Pulang dalam keadaan mabuk, dimana pakaian yang dikenakan sudah acak-acakan Aroma alkohol menguar dari tubuh keduanya. Dan aigoo entah parfum apa yang dikenakan sang yeoja, aroma yang langsung menusuk indera penciuman Wookie. Membuat namja mungil tersebut harus menutup hidungnya terlebih dahulu.

Ditutupnya pintu perlahan. Mengikuti kedua 'pasangan' setan tersebut memasuki rumah. Saat memasuki rumah pun masih terlihat bermesraan, dimana Yesung membisikan kata-kata yang mungkin membuat yeoja tersebut melayang. Jika saja orang lain yang ada di posisi Wookie saat ini, mungkin dengan sekuat tenaga melempar kedua orang tersebut dengan vas bunga yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. Tapi? Lihatlah~ namja mungil tersebut hanya bisa tersenyum tipis melihat keduanya.

Kalian kira Wookie menyukainya? Salah. Sakit, sebaik apapun Wookie, ia tetap bisa merasakan rasa sakit yang mendera hatinya. Hanya saja ia menahan. Tak ingin Yesung mengetahui bahwa dirinya merasa sakit. Tak ada gunanya, toh ia tak akan diperdulikan. Lagipula Yesung sudah mengancam dirinya agar tak menangis. Ya Yesung tak ingin melihat atau mendengar isakan Wookie. Kenapa? Apa mungkin jika mendengar isakan dan melihat tangisan Wookie ia menjadi tersentuh? Molla.

Dengan laknatnya, yeoja yang kini asik bermesraan dengan Yesung memperlakukan Wookie seperti pembantu. Menyuruhnya ini dan itu. Sedangkan Yesung? Ia hanya tertawa saat melihat Wookie diperlakukan seperti itu. Entah kenapa dirinya senang saat melihat Wookie tersiksa. Senang saat Wookie merasa direndahkan.

Namja mungil tersebut benar-benar melayani Yesung dan yeoja itu dengan ramah. Seakan-akan seperti pembantu yang menurut pada majikan.

Wajahnya memang menunjukan sebuah keramahan -sebagai tuan rumah-. Tapi tidak dengan matanya, perhatikan baik-baik. Terdapat luka yang sangat menyakitkan di iris indah tersebut. Luka yang digoreskan oleh suaminya, Yesung.

Tak peduli. Merasa di atas angin, Yesung malah menjadi-jadi. Meraba setiap jengkal tubuh yeoja tersebut di hadapan Wookie. Menambah satu sayatan lagi di hati Wookie.

Mengabaikan Wookie yang menatap dirinya dengan tatapan menyakitkan. Ia tahu, ini sangat menyakitkan bagi Wookie tapi menyenangkan bagi dirinya. Ada kepuasan tersendiri saat melihat Wookie tersakiti seperti ini.

Ya dua tahun bersama mencoba saling mengenal err atau lebih tepatnya sering menyakiti Wookie. Akhirnya ia tahu, cara mengusir Wookie bukanlah dengan kekerasan fisik tapi dengan menyakiti perasaan namja manis tersebut.

Tanpa suara, Wookie melangkahkan kaki kurusnya keluar ruangan. Meninggalkan Yesung dan yeoja yang entah siapa namanya sedang bercumbu.

Hey bukankah harusnya Wookie yang ada disana? Itu adalah kamarnya dan Yesung, kamar mereka berdua. Dan catat! Yesung dan Wookie adalah suami istri. Tapi kenapa yeoja laknat tersebut dengan seenak jidatnya mengambil posisi Wookie?

Tak tahukah ia bahwa Yesung sudah memiliki istri? Tak sadarkah bahwa dirinyalah istri sah Yesung? Benar-benar tak tahu aturan. Bukankah seharusnya yang sedang bercumbu dengan Yesung adalah dirinya? Tapi kenapa yeoja murahan itu? Ya harusnya ia yang kini berada disana dan bercumbu dengan Yesung.

'Babo' rutuknya. Menyadari kebodohannya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa ia berpikiran seperti itu? Melihat dirinya saja Yesung sudah malas. Apalagi menyentuhnya? Setahun menikah, Yesung memang belum pernah 'menyentuhnya' -dalam arti sebenarnya.- Menyentuh pun hanya untuk menyiksanya, bukan untuk disayangi dan memberinya kehangatan.

Perlahan menghela nafas panjang, berjalan ke sebelah ruangan. Ruangan yang biasanya ia gunakan sebagai kamar. Direbahkan tubuh mungilnya di atas ranjang. Menarik selimut sebatas dada, berusaha tidur.

Melupakan semua hal yang telah terjadi hari ini. Hari yang sangat berat untuknya. Berharap tak ada kesialan yang menimpanya,

Tapi ...

Suara dari ruangan di sebelah mengganggu dirinya. Desahan-desahan yang bisa dibilang erotis terdengar sampai ke kamarnya.

Perlahan ia melangkah menuju dimana suara tersebut berasal. Tangannya bergerak, menyentuh gagang pintu.

_Cklek_

Daun pintu terbuka, memperlihatkan siluet seorang namja yang sedang menindih seorang yeoja dibawahnya.

'Hyung'

Tangannya memegang dada sebelah kirinya. Seakan ada beberapa pedang yang dengan senang hati mencabik-cabik hatinya.

Miris. Miris melihat sang suami kini asik melakukan hal tersebut dengan yeoja lain. Di rumah ini dan ada dirinya.

Entahlah jika ia boleh memilih lebih baik Yesung melakukan hal tersebut tanpa sepengetahuan dirinya. Bukan seperti ini. Terasa begitu menyakitkan.

_Hiks_

Isakan lolos dari bibir mungilnya. Bahunya bergetar. Menandakan bahwa ia menahan tangis.

Yesung yang sibuk melakukan gerakan _in_ dan _out_ dengan yeoja tersebut menoleh. Irisnya terbelalak mendapati bahwa Wookie memergoki dirinya. Melihat Wookie menangis untuk pertama kalinya, di hadapannya.

Mundur beberapa langkah kemudian berlari keluar. Berlari sejauh mungkin dari rumah tersebut. Menepuk-nepuk dadanya berkali-kali, 'Kenapa sakit sekali disini?'

Dan Yesung? Namja tampan tersebut menyelesaikan kegiatannya tanpa memperdulikan lenguhan kesal sang yeoja. Menyuruh yeoja tersebut pergi dari rumahnya. Membanting seluruh benda yang ada di kamarnya. Meremas rambutnya keras, berjalan menuju dapur mengambil sedikit air putih berniat menenangkan diri.

Langkahnya tercekat saat melihat sebuah foto. Ya foto pernikahannya dengan Wookie. Dimana namja manis itu mengenakan gaun pengantin yang memang disediakan oleh umma-nya. 'Manis.' sebuah senyuman tersungging di bibirnya. Perlahan berjalan menuju ruang tamu, meraih kunci mobilnya.

Lelah. Namja manis itu kelelahan. Di tengah cuaca yang dingin seperti ini dirinya berada di luar rumah. Menatap ke sekeliling, mencari tempat untuk berteduh. Setidaknya ia bisa berlindung di tengah hujan salju yang melanda Seoul.

Sesekali menggerutu saat menyadari bahwa dirinya pergi tanpa membawa uang sepeser pun. Oh ayolah, siapa yang menyangka bahwa ia akan melihat hal yang menjijikan tersebut dan menyebabkan rasa sakit yang begitu hebat hingga membuat dirinya berlari meninggalkan rumah.

Berlari sejauh mungkin meninggalkan rumah yang menjadi tempat tinggalnya selama setahun. Rumah yang merupakan hadiah pernikahan dari mertuanya. Rumah yang menjadi saksi bisu semua kekejaman Yesung padanya. Meninggalkan Yesung dengan penyesalannya, mungkin.

_Flashback off_

'Kau dimana?'

Masih mengandalkan iris hitamnya. Namja bernama Yesung tersebut mencari Wookie, sang istri.

Namja yang ia anggap sebagai parasit. Namja yang ia anggap sebagai pembawa sial bagi dirinya.

Selalu berpikir, jika saja Wookie menolak tawaran umma Yesung untuk menikah dengannya. Mungkin saat ini Yesung masih bebas. Bisa menikmati masa mudanya. Bebas pergi dengan siapa saja tanpa ada yang bertanya. Tak ada yang mengatur juga mengikuti dirinya.

Itulah pemikirannya setahun yang lalu dan sampai tadi pagi. Tapi sekarang? Lihatlah~ seorang Kim Yesung. Namja tampan yang hampir membunuh istrinya tersebut kini malah mencarinya setengah mati.

Bukankah dulu ia berusaha agar Wookie pergi dari kehidupannya? Tapi kenapa kini ia malah mencari namja manis itu? Di saat Wookie pergi atas kemauannya sendiri, kenapa ia malah menjadi uring-uringan seperti ini?

Apa ia mulai tergoda? Apa hatinya mulai luluh?

Rasa takut mulai menyergap hatinya saat salju mulai turun. Tak ingin namja mungil tersebut kenapa-napa. Selama ini Wookie tersenyum, semua perlakuan kejam Yesung pada dirinya dihadapi namja mungil tersebut dengan senyuman. Hatinya mencelos mengingat betapa jahatnya dirinya pada Wookie.

Ia harus memperbaiki semua ini, memulai semuanya dari awal. Membuat pernikahannya menjadi indah, tak menyakitinya lagi. Menjaga perasaan Wookie dan melindungi istrinya. Itu janjinya saat ini.

Mobil mewah miliknya berhenti di depan sebuah pertokoan kecil. Bukan berniat untuk berbelanja, tentu saja toko tersebut sudah tutup. Tapi ada satu hal yang menarik perhatiannya.

Namja manis yang duduk di depan toko tersebut. Badannya yang mungil dan kurus, kaki ditekuk, wajah pucat, dan menggigil kedinginan. Seakan mengenal sosok yang ada disana.

Perlahan namja tampan tersebut keluar dari mobil, menuju emperan toko. Sudut bibirnya melengkungkan sebuah senyuman, 'Aku menemukanmu.' Sedikit berlari kecil, menghampiri Wookie. Mensejajarkan tubuhnya yang tinggi dengan tubuh namja mungil yang dihadapannya kini.

"Wookie" panggilnya pelan. Sangat pelan, menyangsikan bahwa Wookie mendengarkan.

Tapi ...

Wookie perlahan mendongak. Iris caramelnya yang terlihat indah kini sedikit bengkak. Bukankah tadi ia berusaha agar tak menangis? Tapi kenapa?

Mengingat apa yang telah dilakukan Yesung tadi, membuat hatinya kembali sakit. Mengabaikan Yesung yang menatap intens dirinya.

Namja mungil tersebut membuang wajahnya ke arah lain. Memilih memperhatikan jalan yang mulai sepi. Tak ingin menambah rasa sakit yang ada di hatinya saat melihat wajah Yesung.

Perlahan namja tampan itu meraup wajah Wookie, membawanya agar namja mungil tersebut melihatnya. Hanya dirinya.

Menatap iris caramelnya, mencari sesuatu yang dua tahun lalu ia dapat, bayangan dirinya. Bayangan dirinya yang ada di iris Wookie.

Ingin memastikan apa Wookie masih mencintai dirinya seperti dulu. Saat dua tahun lalu mereka bertemu untuk pertama kalinya kemudian menikah.

Jawabannya adalah...

Iya ...

Apa yang dilihatnya dua tahun lalu masih sama seperti sekarang, tak berubah. Begitu mudahnya ia menemukan bayangan dirinya di manik caramel Wookie. Menandakan bahwa namja tersebut masih mencintainya, sama seperti dulu. Hanya melihat dirinya. Tak berpaling.

Hanya saja, pemilik dari iris caramel ini yang berubah. Tubuhnya sangat kurus. Pipinya yang dulu terlihat chubby kini menjadi semakin tirus. Lingkaran hitam mengelilingi matanya. Membuat dirinya tak seperti dulu.

Masih tetap manis, hanya seperti tak terawat. Kemana saja Yesung selama ini? Kenapa baru menyadari bahwa Wookie begitu manis walau dalam keadaan seperti ini?

"Mianhae ... " ucapnya kembali lirih. Tersirat penyesalan yang amat sangat dari kata tersebut.

Jika kalian mengira Yesung berpura-pura lihatlah. Maniknya menunjukan sebuah kesungguhan. Memancarkan ketulusan.

Wookie tersenyum kecil. Tak menjawab pertanyaan Yesung.

Namja yang lebih tua beberapa tahun dari dirinya tersebut tersenyum miris saat melihat Wookie menurunkan tangan mungil miliknya. Berusaha bangkit dari tempat semula, namja manis itu berjalan -terseok- meninggalkan Yesung. Tanpa bicara sepatah kata pun.

Langkahnya terhenti saat merasa sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh pergelangan tangannya. Tangan Yesung.

Namja tampan itu menarik Wookie ke dalam pelukannya. Mengeratkan pelukan pada tubuh ringkih sang istri. Menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk lehernya. Sesekali menyesap aroma grape yang masih menguar dari tubuhnya. Mencari ketenangan yang ia perlukan dari tubuh namja yang dinikahinya setahun lalu itu.

"Mianhae ... " ini yang kedua kalinya Yesung meminta maaf seumur hidupnya. Catat! Seumur hidupnya.

Sebelumnya, namja tampan tersebut tak pernah meminta maaf kepada siapapun. Termasuk orang tuanya sendiri. Tapi kini?

Bukankah dulu ia membenci Wookie? Tapi kenapa menjadi seperti ini? Meminta maaf pada orang yang sering dianggapnya sebagai pembawa sial.

"Mianhae mianhae mianhae mianhe" ucapnya berulang kali saat tak mendengar balasan dari Wookie.

Kembali meraup wajah namja yang lebih pendek darinya beberapa centimeter tersebut. Memaksanya untuk menatap Yesung dalam, ingin membuktikan bahwa kali ini Yesung bersungguh-sungguh.

Wookie hanya diam, tak merespon semua perlakuan Yesung. Tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri. Sibuk menatap paras tampan suaminya.

Yesung mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Wookie-ah, aku mohon maafkan aku."

Terdiam sejenak.

Kembali menghela nafas panjang.

"Aku tahu bahwa aku suami yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Aku tahu bahwa aku terlalu sering menyakitimu. Aku sadar atas semua kesalahanku. Tapi aku mohon, kali ini saja. Maafkan aku." jelasnya panjang lebar. Kini berlutut di hadapan Wookie.

Namja bersurai coklat tersebut tersenyum miris, "Lalu setelah ku maafkan? Kau bebas menyakitiku lagi?" tanyanya dengan sedikit menyindir.

Yesung tercekat, menggeleng cepat. Menepis semua pemikiran Wookie. Tak mau ia salah paham. Cukup sudah, ia tak mau namja manis itu meninggalkan dirinya lagi. Sungguh membuat dirinya gila.

"Tidak! Aku mohon kembali padaku, kita akan mulai semuanya dari awal. Percaya padaku. Jebal ... " Yesung memohon, irisnya mulai memerah.

Tidak. Wookie harus memaafkan dirinya. Ya, ia janji tak akan menyakiti Wookie lagi. Apapun akan dilakukan agar Wookie kembali pada dirinya.

Dan ini adalah keajaiban yang lain. Namja seangkuh Yesung memohon, ck. Dunia berputar, eoh?

Lagi, tak ada respon dari Wookie. Membuat Yesung jengah. "Kau boleh menghukumku bahkan membunuhku. Tapi, aku mohon kembalilah padaku." iris teduhnya kembali berkaca-kaca.

Demi apapun, jika Wookie menolak. Ia lebih memilih untuk mati saat itu juga.

Berpikir sejenak, namja tampan tersebut berlari kecil meninggalkan Wookie yang terdiam. Mengambil salah satu bunga, dan menjadikannya sebuah cincin.

Kembali berlutut. Meraih jari manis Wookie di sebelah kiri. Memasangkannya, "Wookie-ah, aku tahu semua kesalahan yang pernah kubuat akan susah untuk dimaafkan. Dan sekarang di bawah sinar rembulan ini. Di tengah dinginnya cuaca Seoul, aku mohon kembalilah padaku."

Yesung diam sejenak.

"Aku janji aku akan menjagamu. Tak akan menyakiti dirimu lagi."

Hiks

Akhirnya, keluar juga. Isakan yang sedari tadi ditahannya akhirnya keluar. Benar-benar mulai terjerat cinta Wookie.

Namja mungil yang menyadari hal tersebut tersenyum kecil, tangannya membelai surai Yesung. "Bangunlah."

Yesung menggeleng pelan, bersikukuh dengan posisinya yang seperti ini. Ingin menunjukkan pada Wookie bahwa dirinya bersungguh-sungguh.

"Bangunlah hyung atau aku pergi." ketus Wookie dengan nada agak sedikit mengancam.

Mendengar ancaman Wookie, dengan sigap Yesung bangkit. Masih dengan memegang jemari namja yang ada di hadapannya tersebut. "Jadi?" Yesung kembali bertanya, penuh harap.

Yang ditanya hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. Refleks membuat Yesung kembali bersemangat. Menggendong namja mungil tersebut, memutarnya.

"Ya! Turunkan aku hyung!" teriak Wookie sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Yesung.

Ia menyeringai, menurunkan tubuh ringan Wookie. Mendekatkan dirinya pada Wookie, sampai terdengar deru nafas keduanya.

Chu~

Ciuman lembut dari bibir Yesung, membuat Wookie terdiam seketika. Masih belum bisa merespon apa yang dilakukan namja tampan ini.

Sedetik kemudian, iris caramelnya tertutup. Menikmati prilaku Yesung pada bibirnya.

Dirasa kekurangan oksigen, Yesung melepaskan pagutannya pada Wookie. Di lap-nya sisa saliva yang ada di sudut bibir Wookie.

"Saranghae chagiya~"

.

.

.

END

ya ini oneshoot apa *digetok readers*

lagi dengerin lagu dengan judul yang sama dengan ff ini, tiba-tiba kepikiran buat ff ini. Ya ampun-_-

Aneh ya-_- saya sendiri ngerasa aneh-_-v

Hnn sekalian pemberitahuan untuk ff saya yang chapter publish-nya agak telat karena adanya project UAS yang meronta-ronta minta diselesaikan #plak

Jika ada yang ingin chit chat dengan saya, bisa ke twitter saya : desaksugianti

At least, adakah yang bersedia meninggalkan review?

Gomawo^^


End file.
